nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Published:Enemies (Slime Pizza)
There are multiple types of enemies appearing in the game. All of them can be killed with only one blow. Some enemies can appear multiple times, but some only appear in one lab area. Wasps The wasps are hornet-like enemies. They appear in the roof areas of the game in swarms of two. They look like wasps with the usual black and yellow stripes. They have large black eyes and swift wings. They always have a stinger at the tip of their abdomens. The wasps fly in a specified pattern, in swarms of two. Like many enemies, they are endemic to one area, which is the roof areas. They will kill the player on contact. Krakens The krakens are sea serpent-like enemies. They live in the sewer lab areas of the game. They are red and sea serpent-like. They are made up of segments, which are round, and has an eye on each of them. Alternate segments, including the head, have short spikes on them. The krakens are hidden inside walls of the kraken liars. Only their heads are visible. When the player bypass them, they will wiggle, then charge and come out, and stick to the opposite wall. At this moment, the player can die if they touch them. When they vibrate again, they will slowly recede back into the wall. At the last moment, their heads will not be seen. This is the perfect time to bypass them, without provoking them. But, their heads will be visible in a while. Piranhas Piranhas are carnivorous fish that live in the waters of some lab areas of the game. They are grey on top and pink on bottom. They have pointed teeth and red eyes. Their fins are also distinctive. The piranhas are found in the waters of the sewer lab, the tanks of the water and fire lab areas. They are literally guided- if the player get into the water, they will start swimming to get the player. Yet, they can be killed and if they are, they will go belly-up, as always. Spiders Spiders are enemies which are suspended from goo webs in the Z lab areas of the game. They have three black eyes in a triangle. They are yellow, and partly black. They always have eight legs. The spiders are found in the goo webs rooms of the Z lab area. They are suspended from goo webs. They will drop down if the player get under them. Once they get down, they will recede slowly. They can be killed with one blow. Snails Snails are shelled enemies appearing in a fire lab area known as 'snails!'. They are pink, and have a purple shell. They have a melted candle on top of their shells to make them dangerous. The snails have their own room in the fire lab. They don't do much, they just move to one end and to another. Also, they can attach to celings as well. They can be killed in one blow. Mecha penguins Mecha penguins are polar enemies appearing in the cryo lab area. They have a white and black body, with a yellow beak and feet. They are also mechanical, because of the key on their backs. Like the snails, they do not do much. Just move from one place to another. Yet, they are endemic to the cryo lab, like most enemies. They can be killed in one blow. Bats Bats are flying enemies in the gears lab area. They are grey, with a pink nose and the underside of wings are also pink. Their eyes are yellow. Bats, like the wasps, are capable of flying. Unlike the wasps, they fly towards the player, if the player wakes them up. While sleeping, they are hanging upside down from the ceiling. They can be killed in one blow. Robots Robots are enemies appearing in the final lab area. They are grey tanks with a pink siren, pink screen and wheels. Their eyes are visible on their screen. Robot minions are only found in the final lab area. They move from one place to another and can be killed with one blow. Category:Enemies